Spiral: Part II
by Alani
Summary: How far will Morag go to keep her secret? And someone from Laura's past is about to head for Summer Bay...please R&R! COMPLETE...
1. Prolouge

**SPIRAL: PART II**

**Summary**: sequel to Spiral. Morag's secret relationship is about to be exposed when Josh West is found murdered and she and Laura become prime suspects.

**Author's Note**: Will contain spoilers!

**DISCALIMER**: Home and Away characters aren't mind.

**PROLOUGE**

" Get back!" Sam shouted, " Get back or she's dead!"

Laura gazed at Morag hoping she would read the sign she was trying to send her way before lashing out and kicking Sam in the shin. He howled out in agony as pain seared through his leg.

Then it happened.

The ground beneath them crumbled and they both fell backward. Laura grabbed at Sam to try and regain her balance but that didn't work. She felt herself fall through empty space and then there was nothing but blackness.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Morag stood helplessly as her girlfriend stared at her, sending her a message with her eyes which Morag clearly understood.

I Love You.

Morag had wanted to return the sentiment but it was too late.

She had lost Laura. It wasn't fair, she had only just found her.

Meanwhile, Jacob ran into his apartment, and stopped in his tracks. The living room had been trashed and there was red stuff on the floor-was that blood? What had happened? He ran back out and headed out for help. Something has happened to his mother and it was all his fault.

Jacob ran for the nearest place to his apartment, the surf club and was surprised to see a hub of activity happening. There were SES volunteers, and the Summer Bay Search and Rescue team getting ready for something. A blonde guy was directing everyone as Jacob saw a familiar figure enter the club.

" Ms. Bellingham!" he called out and she looked over at him. She looked real worried about something. She hurried over to him, " There you are Jacob, I thought-" she stopped.

" What's going on? Where's Mum?" Jacob demanded.

" I'm afraid there's been some…trouble." Morag answered softly, " Your mother-"

" Dad's done something to her hasn't he?" Jacob hit his forehead with his fist, " It's all my fault, if I hadn't left-"

" Where were you Jacob?" Morag demanded.

" That doesn't matter. What happened to Mum?" and Morag told him. His eyes filled with tears, " She fell off a cliff?"

" We think they fell into the water." Morag concluded.

" So…there's a chance she could be still alive." Jacob said looking hopeful. He did not care what happened to his father. His father did this to his mother but if Jacob hadn't stayed none of this would have happened.

Jacob walked over to the cop who seemed to be in charge of the operation.

" You're Laura's son," Peter greeted him.

" I want to help." Jacob declared.

" Sorry, that's out of the question." Peter said.

Jacob set his jaw, " It's my fault all this happened, I want to find my mother."

" Look, the best thing for you to do is to stay by the phone. We'll call as soon as we find her."

Jacob sighed, there was no use in arguing with a cop. He watched as Morag followed Peter out and the surf club was quiet again.

Jacob stuck his hands into his pockets and kicked at a chair, knocking it sideways, onto the floor. He was angry and upset-but mostly to himself. When they found his mother, he would tell her everything-that's been going on.

" We only have about one hour of light left." Peter was saying to Morag, " We can search in the dark."

" Every minute counts Detective, " Morag argued, " We can't leave Laura out there to suffer."

" I'm sorry Morag but we would be risking the lives of the search and rescue team."

They searched during the hour until the sun went down. The S&R Team was called back in and the search cancelled. Morag wasn't happy but there wasn't a lot she can do.

Laura lay on the stretch of beach, battered, bruised and possibly broken. She could not move as she stared up at the dark sky. She was also cold and in complete agony. She willed herself to stay awake but her eyelids closing. At this moment, she could not care less whether she lived or died. Anything was better than _this_.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Laura opened her eyes-it was early morning. The sun was bright and she covered her eyes with her arm. She couldn't move her other arm, when she did it agony shot through it. It must be broken.

She tested her other limbs, legs seemed okay, she could move them. She moved her head and a blinding headache almost made her pass out. She took several deep breaths before sitting up slowly. Nothing else seemed broken but her arm so she cradled it with her good one. There were lacerations on her legs, the gash on her forehead had dried and her clothes were grubby and torn.

She looked at her surroundings, she was on a lonely stretch of beach and the water was lapping at her feet. Behind her was cliff wall that stretched from one end to the beach to the other.

Where am I? She wondered and stared out to see. There was nobody in sight. A thought crossed her mind, did everyone back in Summer Bay think she was dead? How long has she been unconscious for? A day, two?

Laura closed her eyes and tried to remember her fall from the cliff but her mind was a complete blank.

An image flashed in her mind then and she gasped, Sam! Was he still alive? What if she was on the same beach? She stood up-a bit too fast because everything spun around her. She looked around wildly, she couldn't just sit there and wait for him. She had to find him herself.

Laura was walking a good twenty minutes before she collapsed onto the sand and blackness swamped her once more.

* * *

Morag headed for Irene's house, even though she had wanted to stick close to the surf club. Peter had assured her he would call ASAP but Morag knew she had to check on Jacob. He stayed with Irene, he could not stay at his apartment, it was still a crime scene.

" How is he?" Morag asked Irene.

" He's pretty upset, so he's not talking much." Irene replied, " Did you want a drink?"

" Um, no thank you, I'm going back to the surf club and I was wondering if Jacob would like to come?"

" I'll go and see." Irene headed for the room that use to be Kim Hyde's and peered in. Jacob was sitting on the edge of his bed, head in hands.

" Jake?" Irene knocked one and heard his muffled reply.

" Pardon me?"

" I _said_," Jacob lifted his head and glared at her, " My name is Jacob. Nobody calls me Jake. Got it?"

" Okay, I'm sorry," Irene frowned back. Sure he might be going through some stuff at the moment but was there any need to be so rude?

" Morag is here, did you want to go back to the surf club with her?"

Jacob nodded and followed Morag outside. They went back to the club and Morag asked Peter right away if there was any news.

" No, I'm sorry-" Peter began when there was crackling on his radio. He spoke into it for awhile, " Can you confirm it please?"

The tinny voice spoke again and Morag tried to understand it, but it was too faint.

" Have they found her?" Jacob asked impatiently.

" No, sorry mate. Just be patient. We have search teams on the water and on the ground. We'll find her okay?" Peter offered a smile at the kid before going about his business.

" Now what?" Jacob asked the solicitor as Morag sat down.

" Now we play the waiting game."

They waited for what it seemed like hours. Morag was losing all hope when there was suddenly a buzz of activity. Peter hurried towards them, a smile on his tired face.

" We have some good news. We found her." Peter told them.

" You have?" Jacob almost shouted and Morag looked relieved.

" Where exactly was she?"

" She was found unconscious on a deserted beach about a few miles from the Bay. They are air-lifting her to Summer Bay District now."

Jacob tugged at Morag's arms, " Let's go." He urged and ran for the door. Morag followed but a bit more slowly. She felt a rush of emotions she hadn't felt in awhile and couldn't quite explain them.

_As soon as you see her, you tell her_. Morag reminded herself.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Morag walked along the stretcher as the Dr. Armstrong and the nurse assessed Laura. Laura had a suspected broken arm, lacerations, possibly some broken ribs and even internal bleeding.

She was wheeled into a room as Dr. Armstrong began checking her vitals. " Laura, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

There was no movement. Rachel frowned and listened through her stethoscope.

" We need to see if she has any internal bleeding," Rachel said, " and does she have any medical conditions I need to know about?"

" Not that I'm aware of…but Jacob might be the one to ask." Morag frowned, " Is there a problem doctor?"

" It's too early to tell, I'll have to monitor her…" she glanced over at the nurse,  
" Please have her heady for an ultrasound."

* * *

_She heard the gentle sounding voice telling her to respond and she tried, she really did. But something was holding her back. As the voices dimmed, memories from her past came flooding back…_

_Laura walked down the hallway towards her sister's room. Her brother touched her lightly on the shoulder, " There's no need to be so nervous. She's our sister."_

" _Is she?" Laura looked straight at him, " She hasn't been our sister since she was committed here. You know that, I know that."_

" _We have to support her. She's still family." Cameron looked away then as they neared Katherine's (Kath) hospital room. _

_She knocked once and heard her sister reply, " Come in." _

_She entered the room and looked around. It was actually quite a nice room with modern décor. Except there was one thing that reminded them where they actually were-the bars on the window. _

" _Hi!" Kath chirped standing up. She hugged her brother first then hugged her sister. Laura stared into her sister's face-identical to her own. How could someone who looked exactly like her ended up in a mental hospital?_

_At least she has been moved from the suicide ward, Laura tried to assure herself, when the doctors decided Kath is no longer endangering herself. _

" _How are you Kath?" Cameron asked, taking a seat next to her bed. Laura took the one near the window._

" _Fine," Kath answered, " The doctors think I can be released soon-in a bout two months if I go the way I've been going."_

" _That's great," Cameron enthused, " Isn't it Laura?" he stared at his sister, challenging her to reply. She didn't. _

" _Well…how's the old man?" Kath asked them. Their almost seventy year old father hasn't even visited Kath. _

" _Still going, he's going to outlive all of us I reckon." Cameron shook his head, " he's taken up jogging."_

" _Jogging? At his age?" Kath snorted as they made small talk. Laura only half-listened as she stared out of the window. This was the first time she visited Kath since she was committed a year ago. Why did she let her level-headed, loyal brother talk her into coming? He knew what Kath has done to her…_

_She glanced their way and caught Kath staring at her, her eyes were narrowed. _

" _What?" Laura asked._

" _You're getting pretty successful aren't you?" Kath asked, " Being an editor with that woman's magazine. You must be pretty rich."_

" _I do okay," Laura shrugged._

" _Lucky for some eh?" Kath stared hatefully and Laura looked away, chills going up and down her spine._

_

* * *

_

" Where's my mother?" Jacob demanded Morag Bellingham once he arrived at the hospital. Rachel took him aside and asked about his mother's medical history.

" I don't think so…why? Is something wrong?" Jacob asked.

" She has an irregular heartbeat, it could be nothing, but I'm going to do an ultrasound just in case. She might be having some heart trouble. I would not be surprised with everything she has been through."

Jacob swallowed, " Is she…going to die?"

" I can't tell you that, but she's strong." Rachel actually didn't like Laura's chances but she wasn't about to tell the poor boy that.

" Can I see her?"

" Of course you can." She lead him to Laura's hospital room. Morag was sitting in the waiting room.

Jacob stared at the machines surrounding the bed and took his mother's hand-it was icy cold.

_Oh Mum you have to wake up_. He urged her, _if you don't then…I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life_.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_(Fifteen years ago)_

_Laura hummed to herself as she eased her car into the driveway. She was surprised to see Sam already home. She grabbed her laptop carry bag and headed up the driveway, stopping briefly to grab the mail. She unlocked the door and entered the hallway, almost tripping over her cat. She went into the kitchen and put her carry bag onto the bench before going upstairs._

" _Sam? Are you here, I didn't know you'd be home early. We could have had lunch together." _

_She saw the bedroom door was closed, she opened it without knocking-it was her bedroom too._

" _What on earth?" she exclaimed when saw her identical twin sister getting dressed hurriedly. Kath froze, hallway putting on her blouse._

" _What are you doing home?" was the first words that came out of Kath's mouth._

" _The meeting finished early." Laura narrowed her eyes and she surveyed the room. The bed was made, she could still tell they've been in it, the sheets weren't tucked in at the sides and the bedspread was rumpled. She had left it neat as pin this morning._

_Sam Tate emerged from the en-site bathroom and his face went ashen when he saw Laura._

" _What…are you doing here?" he spluttered, his face now turning red._

" _I live here." She glared at her sister who made no excuse or apology. She actually looked quite pleased and triumphant as she buttoned her blouse._

" _I know this looks bad honey, but-"_

" _There's no point in explaining." Laura said, " I'm not blind or stupid, I can see what went on here." She grabbed her sister's shoes and nearly threw them at her head, " Get the hell out Katherine."_

" _Gladly." Before leaving, she blew Sam a kiss, " it's been fun." She said as she left, closing the door behind her._

_Laura turned away from her husband and went to their walk-in wardrobe. She emerged carrying a small suitcase. She began throwing things into it, unaware of what she was actually packing. _

" _Aren't you even going to let me explain?" Sam demanded her._

" _What is the point? You slept with my sister…why? Because she looks like me? Because we haven't made love in about a month?"_

_Sam opened his mouth to protest but she rambled on, " I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses Sam." She zipped up the suitcase._

" _You're throwing me out? That's a bit unfair-"_

" _A bit unfair! You were disloyal to me Sam. Doesn't our marriage mean anything to you?' Laura shouted, she refused to cry, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. _

" _Of course it does. We can work this out." Sam pleaded following her down the stairs. She grabbed her car keys, laptop and turned to face him._

" _I'm leaving, I hope you and Katherine have a nice life together." She said before hurrying out of the house. When she was safely in the car, that's when the tears really began._

_

* * *

_

Morag almost jumped when she felt her hand being squeezed. She glanced down at Laura, she was waking up! Her eyes were fluttering and Morag squeezed her hand back in return.

Laura's eyes opened, " M-Morag?" she whispered.

" Welcome back." Morag answered.

" What happened?" Laura's voice sounded dry.

" You fell of a cliff." Morag said, " You've been in a coma for almost five days."

" Where's Jacob?"

" He's waiting outside. I'll go get him." Morag paused, " Laura, there something I need to tell you-"

" Mum! You're awake!" a voice interrupted her.

" Hello Jacob." Laura smiled.

" I'll go get the doctor." Morag felt relieved she was interrupted and left the room.

" Sam is dead?" Laura frowned at Morag, " Are you sure about this?"

" Yes, he's dead." Morag said firmly, " You and Jacob don't have to worry about him anymore."

" But if I survived that fall…then he could have as well." Laura wasn't convinced that Sam was dead.

" He drowned Laura."

" If you say so." Laura sighed, " well at least I have Jacob back. That's one good thing."

Jacob grinned back, his heart thumping. He was about to confess his biggest secret and his mother would never trust him again.

But she's okay, he's dead…why bother? He tried to reason with himself and decided there was no point in dredging up the past.

" Things are gonna be great again Mum." Jacob promised her, " You'll see."

" I have some things to do but I'll be back tomorrow." Morag said.

" Okay, thanks Morag."

Morag nodded and left the room. She leaned against the wall and sighed. How could she get the chance to tell her now with Jacob in the way?

Morag grabbed Dr. Armstrong as she was passing by, " I want to see the other patient."

" Are you sure?" Armstrong asked, " because I don't think-"

" I want to see him." Morag said firmly. Armstrong lead her upstairs to the other ICU ward. Morag looked through the window at the other patient.

The doctors had assured her Sam Tate won't ever wake up and even if he did, he would be a vegetable. Morag stared at the man that had once been Laura's husband.

She couldn't' tell Laura her husband was actually in a coma. Laura wouldn't ever safe if she knew. It was better this way.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Laura awoke during the night, feeling disorientated and in pain. She reached for the buzzer when she heard a rustling sound in the room. She peered into the darkness, she could see the faint outline of somebody in the room.

" Who's there?" she asked, fumbling for the nurse button but couldn't find it. The person walked closer to her bed and she shrank back.

" Who's _there_?" she asked again and finally found the buzzer. The intruder knocked it out her hand, making her drop it. Then the intruder starting to do something with the IV Drip stand. Laura could do the only thing she can do-yell out for help.

Morag was rudely woken by her mobile phone. She grabbed it and was about to turn it off when she saw it was the hospital calling.

_Something's wrong_. She thought and answered it. " Morag Bellingham."

" Hi…this is Nurse Cooper from Summer Bay District Hospital. I'm calling on behalf Laura Tate."

" Is she all right?" Morag asked getting out of bed. She reached for her clothes.

" She's asking for you." Nurse Cooper answered, " I know it's late but she's pretty distressed and doesn't want her son coming down-"

" I'll be on my way." Morag told her as she struggled to get her nightgown off with the phone in the other hand.

Morag arrived almost fifteen minutes later. Laura was fully awake and arguing with Nurse Cooper.

" What's happened?" she asked them.

" Someone was in my room!" Laura exclaimed and told her what happened, " but no one believes me." She glared at the nurse.

" We would have seen someone go in," Julie Cooper tried to reason with Laura,  
" Your room is right across the hall from the nurse station."

" So you think I'm lying?" Laura demanded. She sighed and leaned back, " It's useless trying to convince everyone. The person was playing around with the IV Drip thing. Has it been tampered with?"

" No, everything's perfectly normal." Nurse Cooper hesitated, " Perhaps you were dreaming Laura. After all, you've been on medication and you perhaps been feeling a little drowsy and disorientated."

Morag glanced at Laura. She wasn't sure what to believe-the nurse's explanation was quite a reasonable one.

Laura caught the look on Morag's face, " You don't believe me either." She said accusingly.

" No…I do." Morag glanced at the Nurse, " I can take it from here. I think I'll be staying the night if that's all right?"

The nurse nodded and left the room.

" You don't have to stay." Laura said.

" I know, but I'd like to." Morag said, " I'll stay until you fall asleep." She paused, " When can you go home?"

" Probably not for awhile yet." Laura said, " Well at least I didn't have any internal bleeding to worry about. But the doctor is worried about my heart. She says it has an irregular heartbeat."

" Do you have any history of heart problems?"

" None." Laura took Morag's hand, " Don't look so worried Morag. It takes a lot more than falling off a cliff to get rid of me." She tried to lighten the mood and Morag gave her a smile that was far from convincing.

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile when Laura said, " I remember having this dream just before I woke up."

" What was it about?"

" It was more of a flashback really. I dreamt of the past." Laura sighed, " A past I'd rather forget."

" Now that Sam Tate is truly dead, you can make a fresh start." Morag suggested.

" Yes. With Jacob…and you."

" Me?"

" You think I have forgotten about _us_?" Laura teased, squeezing her hand.

" No, of course not."

" I thought you might have." Laura admitted.

" What do you mean?"

" Well, you haven't kissed me since that night on the pier so I assume that you've forgotten."

Morag leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, " I haven't forgotten. Not by a long shot. And I would love to start over with you."

_A car pulled up in front of the Summer Bay Welcome Sign. The car door opened and a figure climbed out. She looked around, Summer Bay. Just as she had pictured it. She ran a hand through her brown hair and smiled._

_She would like living here. _


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Jacob was walking along the beach, trying to clear his head. So much has happened and he was trying to absorb it all.

" Hey! Tate!" a voice yelled. He ignored it and kept on walking. A few minutes later, someone grabbed his arm.

" Are you deaf or something?" the voice demanded and he whirled around. It was troublemaker Tim Young. He was a well-known troublemaker in town and he and his friends had made him to do some stupid stunts to allow him to be part of the gang. One of the stupid stunts almost cost his mother her life…Jacob was never going to forgive himself for it.

" What?"

" I heard what happened," Tim said in a hushed voice, " With your dad and your mum. Really sick."

" How did you hear about it?" Jacob asked.

" It's on the front page of the newspaper…and everyone is talking about it. It all happened because you left town…pretty cool Jacob."

" It's not cool!" Jacob said, bristling with pent-up anger, " my dad is dead, my mum almost died and you think it's cool?" Jacob shook his head, " You're really sick Tim."

Tim narrowed his eyes, " You better watch your mouth Tate."

" Or what?" Jacob refused to be intimidated by this creep anymore, " listen, we _both_ know you were the one who really caused Morag's accident." He raised his eyebrows knowingly and Tim got the hint.

" And besides, I won't be staying in the Bay after all." Jacob continued, " Me and my mother will be leaving-once she's better." They hadn't discussed it of course, but Jacob knew she would want to leave this place. It's caused nothing but heart ache.

* * *

A few days later, Dr, Armstrong entered Laura's hospital room and told her the good news, " With plenty of bed rest you'll recover quite nicely." She finished.

" Really? She can go home?" Jacob said excitedly.

" Yes. Everything is healing the way it should."

" Great." Laura said with relief, " I'm feeling much better. Can I go home today?"

" After a few more tests, then yes. You can go home." Rachel smiled and left the room.

" Mum, I need to talk to you about leaving."

" Leaving?"

" The Bay. We have to leave this place and go back to the city. It's caused nothing but heartache since we arrived."

" Oh honey…" she trailed off. She couldn't leave…she was in love with Morag Bellingham and she was pretty sure Morag loved her. But her son doesn't know that. Now that Sam was out of the picture, everything should settle down.

" You don't want to leave?"

" No…everything will go back to normal soon."

" But…everyone's talking about us, what happened."

" That will blow over. We'll be old news tomorrow. It happens in small towns. Give this place a chance and you'll get used to it."

Jacob opened his mouth to protest but his mother beat him to it, " Honey, I really don't want to move again. It's too expensive and we'll lose the bond to the apartment if we leave too soon. "

" Okay," Jacob said, trying to look as miserable as he felt.

Laura reached for the phone next to the bed, " I have to call Morag and tell her the good news…and arrange for her to pick me up."

Jacob nodded, " I think I'll get something to eat. Do you want anything?" Laura shook her head and he left the room.

* * *

Morag entered the hospital but didn't go straight to Laura's room. Instead, she took the lift to the second floor and to the ICU department. Dr. Armstrong and another doctor were there.

" Any change?" Morag asked them.

" Not since he other day you asked." The male doctor replied a little impatiently, " Look, we've already told you he has a 90 percent chance of never waking up. And if he did-"

" He'll be a vegetable. I know…you can't be too careful." Morag paused she didn't like this doctor and decided to put a bee under his bonnet, " but doctors are known to be wrong." She said and with that, headed for Laura's room.

" Hello." Morag greeted Laura and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

" They've done the tests," Laura said, she was out of bed and packing her bag, " so I'm ready to go."

" What's the rush?"

" I just don't want to stay here any longer than necessary." She zipped up her bag and followed Morag out of the room. As she did, she felt if she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder but no one was there.

Upstairs, Dr. Middleton finished checking Sam Tate's vitals and put the clipboard back in place. He was still bristling over Morag's parting shot, the nerve of that woman! He knew she was well known for her sharp tongue but still, it was rather rude. He left the room, shutting the door behind him…

Just as Sam Tate's eyelids began to flutter and his fingers flexed and moved ever so slightly…


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

" It's so good to be home." Laura sighed as she unlocked the door to her apartment. It was no longer a crime scene. It was back to normal and the blood stains on the floor were long gone.

" I was getting a bit tired of hospitals." Laura added as she put her bag down. She rubbed her temple, she had a fierce headache but otherwise she felt better than she had been in days.

" Do you want a drink?" Morag asked her as she went into the kitchen.

" Yes, a good stiff drink will do." Laura said as she sat down on the couch.

" It's a bit early in the day for that," Morag frowned at her, " A cup of tea." She decided and started rustling in the kitchen.

Laura put her legs up on the couch and reached for the remote. It was nice of Morag to take care of her. Jacob was in school, so they had time to themselves. Laura felt sleepy but tried hard to stay away, she didn't want to miss this opportunity of being alone with Morag. But the harder she fought, the more sleepier she got.

Morag took the mugs of tea and coffee into the living room and stopped. Laura had nodded off. Morag didn't feel much leaving, so she sat down in the other chair and turned on the television. Perhaps Laura would wake up later and they could talk.

_Laura woke up from sleep to find the room in darkness. She blinked and tried to look at her watch. How long had she been asleep? Why didn't Morag wake her? She tried to sit up but her body wouldn't move. _

_What's happening? She wondered as she tried to lift an arm, but even that wouldn't move. _

_She called out for help but no one answered. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps._

" _Morag? Is that you?" she asked hopefully, " Can you help me out here?" a shadow fell over her and she looked up._

_It wasn't Morag at all, but Sam Tate._

_Oh My God, he's supposed to be dead! Laura thought, her heart beating in terror. His eyes narrowed as he lifted a knife high in the air, it's blade glinting in the dark. Laura couldn't do anything but scream as the knife lashed down…_

" Laura, wake up." Someone was shaking her shoulder and Laura opened her eyes. She felt hot and sweaty as she looked up into the face of Morag.

" You were having some kind of dream." Morag told her, " You scared the living daylights out of me when you screamed."

Laura drew her knees up and clasped her arms around them and Morag sat down next her hair.

" What time is it?"

" Almost four."

" Jacob not home yet?"

" No, but he left you a message on your phone." Morag handed her mobile, " What was the dream about? Can you remember?"

The image of the knife lashing down was slowly fading. It seemed silly to dream about someone who was already dead, but you can't really control what you dream.

" No. It's gone now." Laura read the text from Jacob who told her he'd be home at five pm. She smiled at Morag, " We have an extra hour before Jacob gets home." She yawned, " Sorry for falling asleep."

Morag patted her knee, " It's understandable, you just got out hospital." She picked up Laura's cold cup of tea and went to get her fresh tea.

" Would you like to stay for dinner?" Laura asked her.

Morag hesitated. While she wanted to spend some more time with her and get their relationship back on track, she was in no mood to deal with Jacob and his resentment towards her.

" Thanks for the offer, but maybe some other time. I'm a bit behind on some work." Morag replied finally and bought her new cup of tea back to her.

Laura nodded, " What about Noah's Bar…are we still meeting tomorrow night?"

" Are you even up to it?"

Laura nodded again, " Absolutely."

" All right then." Morag agreed, " Six pm tomorrow." They chatted for another hour until Morag decided it was time to leave. Laura walked her to the door and Morag touched her arm,

" I'll see you tomorrow." She said and was about open the door when Laura grabbed Morag around the waist.

" You don't think I'll let you leave without a goodnight kiss did you?" Laura asked. Before Morag could reply, Laura's mouth descended upon hers…

* * *

" _Stand back or she's dead!" Sam Tate roared as he aimed the gun at her temple. Laura's tears mixed with her blood as she focused her gaze on Morag. She was trying to send her some kind of sign._

_Then it happened. The earth beneath them crumbled and they fell through empty space…_

Sam Tate's eyes flew open. His heart raced and sweat ran down his face. He glanced at his surroundings, he was in a hospital ward, hooked up to machines. He glanced down at the drip in his hand and yanked it out. He also yanked out the other needles in various places until he was free. He tested his limbs, they seemed okay. He seemed okay for a dead man…a bit sluggish.

He stood up and the room spun crazily. Then he heard the door open. He quickly went back into bed and waited with one eye open. It was a male doctor. He waited until the doctor was leaning over him.

Dr. Middleton didn't see it coming. A fist lashed out, knocking him to the floor. His head banged against the tiles and he was still.

Sam breathed heavily as he tried to calm his racing heart. The image of his wife's face before the fell blurred his vision. He knew exactly what to do next.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Morag could not tell when one kiss ended and the next began. This is the right time, Morag thought, tell her now!

" Laura?" she said between kisses, " I uh, need to tell you something."

Laura pulled Morag closer, closing the gap between them. She kissed her neck,

" Cant it wait?" she whispered before her mouth settled once more on hers.

Morag pulled back, " No it can't, I've been trying to tell you ever since you were found, but every time I tried, we'd get interrupted. Laura, I-" and that was when they heard soft footsteps outside the apartment. " Jacob's home." Morag said feeling disappointed-the moment was lost.

Laura smiled and kissed her on the lips just as the door swung open.

" Hi Mum," Jacob said and glanced at Morag, " What's she doing here?"

" Keeping me company." Laura replied smoothly as Morag headed out the door, " Tomorrow night Morag?" her girlfriend nodded before leaving.

" How was school?" Laura followed her son into the kitchen.

" Okay," Jacob said, " I've missed some things though, hope I can catch up."

" I'm sure you will. You're a smart boy." Laura said as she began sorting out what to cook them for dinner.

" Oh, Tim's invited me to stay over on Saturday night. Can I go?" Jacob asked. Tim had asked him today and Jacob had declined. Tim had persuaded him though, the whole gang was going to be there.

" I don't see why not. Is his mother okay with it?"

Tim's mother doesn't really care, Jacob thought, " Sure." He replied, " I'll be home Sunday, I can catch a bus home."

" If it's okay with you I'd rather pick you up."

" Mum…you don't need to keep an eye on me all the time. Dad's dead…he can't harm me anymore."

" I know it's just that-"

" Mum, I'll be _fine_." Jacob insisted.

Laura nodded but she was still afraid-for both of them.

_You will have the apartment to yourself the whole night. Why not invite Morag over for some quality time?_ Laura thought to herself.

* * *

The following night, Jacob arrived at Tim's house. He was surprised at the neat, tidy place Tim lived at. He was expecting some run down, unkempt house. The house was double storey with a long driveway. It looked very flash-was Tim actually rich?

He rang the doorbell and a woman answered. She had iron-grey hair and steely blue eyes-Tim's eyes.

" Yes?"

" Hi…I'm Jacob. Tim invited me?"

" Oh yes, you're the first one here." The woman let him in, " His room is upstairs, first door."

" Thanks Mrs. Young." Jacob found Tim's room. It was extremely messy, he couldn't even see the carpet.

" Hey." Tim was lounging on his double bed, flipping through a magazine, " Glad you came."

" The others aren't here yet?"

" Not everyone is coming, only David, Trent and Oliver can make it." Tim shrugged, " the other two have really strict parents." He reached under the bed and pulled out a six-pack of beer, " Want one?"

" Where did you get those?" Jacob demanded.

" From Noah's. I've already had two." Tim pulled one out and tossed it to him, " Drink up. There's more where that came from."

Jacob stared at the can. He's only tasted beer once, from his old man two years ago and he nearly puked. He couldn't stand the stuff and always wondered why other guys lived on the stuff.

Jacob opened the can and took a tentative sip. Then he took a longer swallow and almost gagged. The beer was terrible!

" We're going to the diner for dinner and then have a bonfire on the beach."

" Okay." Jacob nodded and took another gulp. He wished he had never come after all.

* * *

Sam Tate watched as his wife left the surf club, carrying a bottle of wine. He watched as she got into her car and drive off. He followed at a safe distance as she drove home to her apartment. She got out and was greeted by her solicitor, Morag Bellingham. What happened next stunned him-Laura had leaned over and kissed Morag right on the lips! He watched with his mouth open as the kiss turned passionate. How long has this been going on?

He smiled grimly to himself as he watched the two women kissing. This new information would come in very handy indeed.

* * *

Morag and Laura easily finished the bottle of wine between them. Laura sighed as she put down her wine glass, " I really should take it easy…but it makes me forget things for awhile."

Morag nodded in agreement as their mouths met for a lingering kiss, being with Laura made her forget things too. " Now I've too much to drink-I can't drive home."

" Who says you're going home? You're staying here tonight." Laura replied.

" Laura, you know I'm not-"

" You can sleep in the spare room." Laura assured her even thought she wouldn't have minded if Morag shared her bed with her. But Laura respected her wishes.

It was around midnight when they decided to turn in. Laura got the spare bed ready and went back into her bedroom to close the window. As she did, she had the strongest feeling she was being watched. She whirled around and screamed.

Sam Tate was standing right in front of her!


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Morag was putting on her dressing gown when she heard a scream of terror coming from the spare bedroom. With her heart thudding, she found Laura staring into space, her face white as a sheet.

" Laura, what's wrong?" she asked. Laura was covering her eyes with her hands. Morag took her hands away from her face.

" I-it's him, " Laura gasped, " He was h-h-here,"

" Who?" Morag looked around, nobody was there.

" Sam!" Laura shuddered and Morag put her arms around her.

" Sam was…here?" Morag asked doubtfully.

" He was standing right _there_." Laura insisted, pointing to a spot that was a couple of feet away.

" Well…the dark can play tricks on your mind." Morag said after a moment's silence.

" You think I'm going crazy?" Laura glared at her.

" No, not at all. But you've been through a lot." Morag tried to make her see reason, "It was probably just a shadow you saw that's all."

" Are you sure he's dead?" Laura asked softly as Morag pulled her in for another comforting hug.

" Absolutely," Morag replied without hesitation.

" Sorry if I scared you." Laura smiled ruefully as she drew back the covers of the bed, " The bed's all made up. Pleasant dreams." She gave Morag a goodnight kiss before heading back to her own room..

Laura lay in her bed for at least 20 minutes until she felt Morag slide into bed next to her. Laura had her back to her and smiled as she felt an arm curl around her waist.

" I just felt like some company, that's all." Morag whispered into her hair before they fell asleep.

* * *

Tim, Jacob, David and a couple of others walked along the secluded stretch of beach. It was close to midnight and freezing. Jacob was glad he bought his jacket and buried his hands deep into the pocket of the jeans. He had finished two cans of beer and was feeling decidedly light-headed.

" Thirsty?" Tim asked Jacob, throwing him another can of beer. Jacob frowned at it.

" Don't you have anything…lighter?" he asked him.

" Try this." David handed him a bottle of vodka with lemonade. It wasn't lighter but anything was better then beer.

He took a swig and was surprised to find it actually tasted sweet. He took a longer gulp and smiled, this was a drink he liked!

They drank, talked and a couple of girls joined him-Tim's girlfriend Amelia and a girl Jacob sorted of like from Math-Megan. They flirted and Jacob had his second bottle of vodka. By the time he finished that, he was wasted. He couldn't talk properly and couldn't walk in a straight line either. The world spun dizzily around him and for a brief moment, he thought he was going to be sick.

He stood up and swayed, maybe a midnight swim will help sober him up some? He handed David his vodka and pulled his shirt off.

" What are you doing?" Tim asked curiously, his arm around Amelia's waist.

" I feel kinda sick, so I'm taking a swim." Jacob stumbled as he took off his trousers and was naked except for his boxer shorts. Megan blushed when she saw the guy she was crushing on, practically naked.

Tim stared at him, " Are you crazy? You've had two beers and two vodkas and you're gonna take a dip? Everybody knows not to swim when you are drunk."

" It's kind of funny, coming from you." Jacob glared at him, " from the same guy who made me take a midnight swim awhile back."

" Yeah but that was different." Tim shook his head, " Even I know not to swim when you've been drinking-come on."

" I used to be on the swim team at my old school. I can hold my breath under water for a full minute. That was how I managed that swim." He strode towards the water and Tim grabbed his arm.

" I will not be held responsible if something happens to you," Tim hissed, angry,

" And if this is your idea of paying me back for what happened to your mother, then go ahead. Swim, see if I care."

Jacob just stared back defiantly and walked into the water. The coldness shocked him at first and he got used to it after awhile, " Hey, this is great!" he called, splashing around, " Come on in Megan!"

" No thanks, I'd rather stay dry!" Megan called back, deciding Jacob was _stupider _than he looked. She turned away, disappointed.

After fifteen minutes, Tim sat up and stared out into the darkness, " Hey, where is he?"

" He's just trying to scare us-like last time." David shook his head, annoyed. Jacob sure knew how to attract attention.

" No, something's not right." Tim began taking his shoes off, jeans and his shirt. He waded into the water until it was waist-deep, " Jacob! Stop fooling around and come out!" there was no reply. He waded in further…and almost had a heart attack when something grabbed his leg and pulled him under. Jacob surfaced and dunked Tim one more time, laughing.

" Can't believe you fell for it again." He chortled as Tim resurfaced, coughing and spluttering.

" You-you…I could kill you." Tim hissed, anger boiling over. He took a swing at Jacob but was taken aback when Jacob blocked his swing. The guy was stronger than he looked.

" It goes to show that you don't ever mess with me again." Jacob said as his eyes bore into Tim's, " Understand?"


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

It was the morning light which woke Morag. She rolled over to see Laura already awake and watching her.

" How long have you been awake?" Morag asked sleepily.

" Awhile."

" And you have been watching me sleep?"

Laura nodded and gave her a good morning kiss, " You are adorable when you sleep."

Morag didn't reply and got out of bed, " How did you sleep after last night?"

" Like a log. It helped with you being here." Laura reached out and grabbed her arm, " Why are you getting out of bed? What's the rush? Jacob won't be back until about 4pm. We have the whole day to ourselves."

They stayed in bed, chatted, exchanged a few kisses but it didn't go any further than that.

" Laura, " Morag began but as soon as she said that, her cell phone on the bedside drawer rang. She glanced at it briefly, it was her niece Martha. Whatever it was can wait. It rang several more times and stopped.

It was around 11am when Laura decided she was hungry. They got dressed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Morag suggested the Diner but Laura didn't feel like venturing out just yet.

It was in the afternoon when they went for a walk along the beach. They were at a deserted stretch of beach near Stewarts Point. As the water lapped at their feet, Laura closed her mouth over Morag's….

* * *

_Click, click, click_. Sam Tate eyed his wife as she melted into her lover's arms. He took several more photos and knew just how to get his revenge. He stopped photographing and went back to his rental car. As he walked, a wave of nausea swept over him. He hadn't been feeling well lately…he was off his food and felt weak. He headed for the nearest Kodak shop to get his photos developed.

It was around four when Morag headed for home. She had reluctantly left Laura back at the apartment as she entered checked the mailbox. There was a manila envelope inside with her name on it. She didn't recognize the handwriting. Her phone beeped and she read the text message: I Miss You Already-from Laura. She smiled and went inside.

" Where were you last night Aunty Morag?" Martha asked her great-aunt entered the house.

" I was…in the city overnight." Morag answered, " For work. Didn't I tell you?"

" No actually. I called this morning but it went straight to message bank."

" Oh…I was at a meeting." Morag explained. She hated lying-especially to her family. But no one can know about her relationship with Laura. She just wasn't ready.

" Oh, that explains it. I'll see you later." Martha left then and Morag ripped open the envelope as several glossy photos fell to the table.

Morag picked one up and turned it over and her face went white.

The photo was of herself and Laura on the beach!

" What the hell?" she exclaimed and rifled through the other ten photos. Whoever took them had a field day.

_I thought we were alone! Who could have done this?_ She wondered. She gathered up the photos.

_Someone knows_. She thought with dread.

Joshua West's secretary handed him a manila envelope with his name on it. He pulled out a piece of paper. He didn't recognize the handwriting and it wasn't signed. The note read: I thought this will come in handy. Do what you wish with them.

Josh took out some photos and his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. For he was staring at a photo of Ms. Morag Bellingham and her client Laura in a passionate clinch!

Whoever sent these was right. This stuff was gold.

**Author's Note: I have an idea of creating background stories about my characters you read about here, for example Tim Young. Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Early the following morning, Morag called Laura.

" Why, hello. Didn't expect to hear you so soon," Laura greeted her, surprised but pleased.

" Um, we have a bit of a problem." Morag answered stiffly.

" What kind of problem?" Laura asked.

" I need you to come over…this is a private matter."

" Sure, I'll come." Laura thought Morag was back to her normal formal self. And just when Morag was starting to relax a little. Something must have happened. She arrived at the Summer Bay House in about fifteen minutes. Everyone was gone for the day, Morag was in the dining room, nursing a cup of coffee. Her fingers were tapping the manila envelope next to her.

" Good morning." Laura greeted her as Morag let her inside. Morag didn't kiss her good morning so Laura gave her a peck on the cheek instead.

" Do you want a coffee?" Morag asked. Laura shook her head.

" Let's just get straight to it." Laura said.

Morag picked up the envelope and gave it to her. She sat down in silence as Laura opened it and took out the photos.

Laura stared at them in disbelief. " Who…I thought we were alone!"

" So did I." Morag said grabbing the photos from her, " Do you know who would have done this?"

" No…well, the one person I'm thinking of happens to be dead. I can't think of anyone…can you?"

" Our secret isn't a secret anymore. If there are other copies, then my career is as good as over."

" Morag…are you ashamed of us?" Laura demanded, " I know our relationship is somewhat…controversial, but I thought-"

" It's not that. I am not ashamed of us. Its other people I'm worried about. The people of this town can be very narrow-minded and judgmental about these things. Well, there are at least two people I can think of who will be." Morag paused, " they tend to close their ears and eyes to anything controversial."

" But you said your career will be over…"

" Have you forgotten that you are also my client? I'm very high-profiled not just in Summer Bay but also in the city as well. People won't take too kindly if they discover a judge is-"

" Sleeping with their client." Laura finished bitterly.

" Well, I wasn't going to say it that way." Morag frowned at her.

" But people will _think_ that way." Laura pointed out.

" I usually do not care what other people think of me, but in this case its different."

" So…now what?"

" Now we have to keep our eyes and ears open for any other copies. And we also have to find out who took these photos." Morag frowned again, " And two names have just to come to mind."

" Who?"

" Our Esteemed mayor, Mr. Joshua West."

" The Mayor? Surely he has better things to do with his time than follow us around all day…"

" Apparently not." Morag also thought of Bob Radcliff. The man she has hired to take photos of the Mayor. He wouldn't betray her like this…would he? She would sort him out later.

Morag glanced at her watch and realized she was running late, " I have to go but I'll call you tonight." She said. They said goodbye and they both left the house. Laura climbed into her car and watched Morag drive off. She hoped this latest disaster hasn't changed things between them…

That night, Morag called Laura as promised, but Laura wasn't answering her phone. She called the apartment, no one there either.

Joshua West looked up from his files as the door to his office opened. " What are _you_ doing here?" he greeted his uninvited visitor.

Laura Tate walked in, " I need to talk to you." She told him.

" Well, you have to make an appointment with me in the morning. Its way past normal office hours."

" I'm afraid it's a matter of urgency." Laura began. Josh reached into his drawer and came into contact with his gun. He bypassed it and grabbed the photos instead.

" I suppose you want to talk about these?" he asked.

Laura paled when she saw discovered Morag had been right-the Mayor did take them.

" Please…let me have them." She said, trying to not sound desperate.

" Why?" Josh asked as he filed through them, " These are quite steamy you know. Whoever thought Morag would have a passionate bone her in body?"

" Its important none of this can get out-"

" Oh I know. A high profiled Judge sleeping with her client? What a scandal."

Laura snapped then, " Give me those photos!" she ordered, " You have no right to be following Morag and I around!"

" You think I took these?" Josh snorted, " Now don't you think I have better things to do with my time?"

" So…you didn't take them?"

" No…someone sent me some copies." Josh leaned against the desk, " you want these photos, what are you prepared to pay for them?"

" You aren't getting a cent from me." Laura said and lunged for him. Her sudden movement catching the Mayor off guard. He recovered though and grabbed her arm,

" You will pay me…if you want these." He said waving them into her face. He let go and shoved her aside.

" You are…an imbecile." Laura hissed at him, " You won't get a penny from me. You don't deserve it. Not after the way you fixed the custody hearing…I almost lost my son!" she whirled around and stalked from the office, " You'll pay for this Joshua West!" she hurled at him before slamming the door closed.

* * *

" There you are!" Morag exclaimed when Laura hurried into Noah's Bar, " I've called you about three times…"

" I'm sorry, I had something to do." Laura explained and decided against telling Morag about her confrontation with Josh. It would only worry her more.

They had a couple of drinks and Laura invited her back to her place. Jacob was staying over at Tim's again since it was Saturday.

They got undressed and exchanged a few kisses…then both fell asleep.

Morag didn't know what woke her. She sat up and discovered Laura was gone. The clock read ten pm. She got out and looked for her…she was in te living room when the door to the apartment opened and in walked Laura. She was fully dressed.

" Laura…what on earth?"

" I'm sorry Morag…" Laura said, " but I had to go out and take a walk. I couldn't sleep."

Morag studied her closely, Laura looked calm. " Are you…sure?"

" Yes." Laura grabbed her hand, " Lets get back to bed." She said and lead Morag back into the bedroom.

Laura smiled to herself as she kissed Morag, their problems were over and things could go back to normal.

It was late morning when everyone received the shocking news…their Mayor had been found murdered in his office! Everyone had their reason for wanting Josh murdered so nearly everyone was a suspect. Morag sat in the kitchen and watched her girlfriend make them breakfast.

She had disappeared last night…she had claimed to be taking a walk, but did she? Morag hated to be suspicious of her own girlfriend. Her heart sank as she came to a conclusion…

Did Laura kill Josh West?


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Morag joined the others in the diner. Laura had some things to do and will meet up with her later. Morag had wanted to bring up her suspicions but held off.

" Well, everyone here has a reason for wanting him dead." Morag was commenting.

" Well, there's no more Project 56…it's nothing now without Josh." Martha replied, " You must be happy about that Aunt Morag."

Morag nodded and glanced at her niece. Was it her imagination or Martha giving her a suspicious glance?

_Wonderful, my own family thinks I may have something to do with it_. Morag thought with irritation.

" Now that's he's out of the picture, what does this mean for Granddad?" her great-nephew Ric asked.

" I'm already looking into that. I believe we may have some evidence against that crooked judge." Morag assured him, " Alfred may out by the end of next week."

" That's awesome!" Ric said with feeling.

Morag nodded. Laura didn't end up meeting with her at the diner so Morag left them and rang her.

" Where are you?"

" At home, my errands took longer than expected." Laura said, " Do you want to come over?"

" Wouldn't Jacob be there?"

" It's Sunday, of course he isn't here."

" All right then." Morag paused, " There's something I need to talk to you anyway."

She met Laura at her apartment. " How long is Jacob gone for?" she asked Laura while she made them coffee.

" For a while." Laura assured her, " He's been spending quite a bit of time with those friends of his. I haven't met any of them. I must remember to ask him to bring a friend around for dinner."

" Laura…where did you go last night?" Morag didn't want to beat around the bush.

" I told you…I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." Laura answered.

" And now Josh West is dead." Morag said and Laura frowned.

" Are you implying that I killed Josh West?" Laura exclaimed, " I-"

" And remember at the court hearing, you threatened Mr. West?" Morag interrupted.

" I was angry…I didn't mean anything." Laura said defensively, " You should be giving me the benefit of the doubt."

" I know and I'm very sorry." Morag apologized, " We wont talk anymore of it but if we are suspects, we have to get our alibis straight. "

Over the next few days, Peter interviewed his suspects. He was in the interrogation room with Laura Tate. He had just interviewed Morag earlier.

" Where were you on the night Joshua West was killed?"

" I was alone at my apartment."

" Can anyone confirm that?"

She didn't even blink, " No. My son was with friends that night. I felt like being alone."

" I am told that during your custody hearing, you threatened Mr. West Is this true?"

" Yes but I was angry at the time. I wouldn't act on it." Laura said, " people say a lot of things they don't mean when they are angry."

Be careful what you say. Morag had reminded Laura.

He asked her a few more questions and told her she can leave.

_She walked along the pier, wearing a hat and sunglasses. She knew this was risky but she was tired of staying indoors all the time. She pulled the hat low over her eyes as she saw up ahead was a surf club and diner. Curiosity got the better of her as she made her way there. _

_She had a quick look around and darted away before she was spotted…_

_

* * *

_

That night, Morag and Laura walked along the beach, arm in arm. It was quiet-obviously as it was ten pm. Laura wondered whether or not to confess but decided to hold off for now.

Laura stopped walking and glanced quickly around her. No one was in sight, so she pulled Morag forward.

" What are you doing?" Morag protested.

" No one's around, don't worry." Laura assured her before her mouth settled firmly onto Morag's.

* * *

Sam Tate shook his head as he turned away from the scene. He headed towards the car that was waiting for him as he wondered why the photos hadn't made the newspapers yet. He sat in his car and rubbed his forehead.

" Not feeling too good?" the person sitting next to him asked.

Sam glanced over at Dr. Middleton. There was a large bruise on his forehead as a result from Sam knocking him out.

" No. I need more painkillers." Sam said.

" You need to wait. Its dangerous to overdose on-"

" I don't need a lecture. Just give me some morphine."

" You aren't looking too good either." Middleton knew he should be afraid. He sitting next to a guy who just woke from a coma. Sam was sweating profusely, his eyes were bulging and he was as white as a ghost.

Sam didn't answer to that. Instead he rolled up his sleeve and Middleton administered the needles. When the procure was finished, Sam thanked him and handed him the cash before leaving the car. Middleton drove off as Sam walked back to his vantage point…but Morag and Laura had gone.

He heard footsteps crunching along the gravel and he turned. It was someone he least expected to see.

" Laura…what on earth are you doing here?" he demanded her.

Laura just stood there silently.

" Laura?"

" I am not Laura." Laura answered and that's when he noticed the knife in her hand, glinting cruelly….


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_She was standing on a cliff, holding a knife in her hand. Its sharp blade glinted in the moonlight as she stared at Sam Tate._

_Sam's face went white, " What are you doing here?" he demanded her._

_She just smiled and made a lunge for him. She stood back and watched as Sam fell from the cliff, the knife embedded firmly in his chest…._

Laura jolted awake as the image of Sam falling of the cliff was still in her mind. What a bizarre dream. She knew it was just a dream…Sam was dead.

She rolled over and tried to get back to sleep but sleep was impossible. She went into the kitchen to see her son packing his backpack.

" Is it okay if I stay over at Tim's tonight?" he asked. It was Friday night again.

" Sure….you've been spending quite a bit of time with him lately."

" We are partners in a Science project…its due next week." Jacob said, " Tim's real smart in science."

" So are you." Laura countered. Science was Tim's best subject in school. English was a close second.

" I'll be back on Sunday." Jacob assured her, "I just want to do well on it since I got behind."

" You'll do fine." Laura smiled at him.

Jacob zipped up his bag. He felt a little guilty for not spending time with his mother. He pecked her cheek and promised they'd do a movie night. He left the apartment and met Tim at the surf club.

" You made it." Tim greeted him in surprise.

" Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

" I thought your mum would be suspicious about you going away a lot?"

" I just made up some lie about us being partners in Science."

" But we're not even in Science together." Tim reminded him.

Jacob shrugged noncommittally, " She doesn't know that."

" I have an idea for us…the gang…to form a club."

" What kind of club?" Jacob asked as they went into Noah's Bar and both ordered mineral waters.

" A Dare Club." Tim said, " We'll pull names out of a hat or something and take turns doing dares."

" Dares?"

" There will be no limitations on dares. If someone doesn't want to do one then they are out."

" Out?"

" Out of the group and labeled a wimp." Tim smiled slyly, " Sounds good?"

" Well…depends on what the dares are." Jacob did not like the sound of this. Even thought Tim had been the one who caused his mother's car crash, Jacob still wanted to be his friend…and part of this group. He did not want geeks for friends and these guys were _not_ geeks.

" And who will be calling the dares?" Jacob asked.

" Me of course. Being the leader and all."

Of course. Jacob sighed, " Well, I'm in."

" Everybody's in. No one has a choice." Tim stood, " It's time to meet up with the guys."

* * *

" The only way to get Detective Baker off our backs is to come clean about us." Laura told Morag later that evening.

" I don't think I'm ready for that…" Morag trailed off.

" But it will clear our names." Her lover pointed out, " At least think about it Morag." Her lover kissed her cheek before heading into the kitchen.

Morag stared into space. She has been interviewed twice by the annoying Detective Peter Baker. Asking her questions about the case files he had in his possession and also asked where she was on the night Josh West was murdered. _Those files are confidential and I'll be they'll be going through them right now. _The thought made her angry. And she also knew it wouldn't be long until they interviewed her friend as well.

_I'm not ready to tell anyone_. Morag decided, _and the people in this town won't be ready for us. That's for darn sure_.

* * *

Dr Ian Middleton left the second floor and almost bumped into Dr. Rachel Armstrong.

" Oh hello Ian…how's the coma patient going?"

" Oh…no change." Dr. Middleton told her. Armstrong almost never went to the second floor, it wasn't her part of the hospital.

Armstrong glanced at the older doctor. He seemed nervous and a bit agitated. His eyes darted crazily as he pushed past her and left.

Rachel took the lift to the second floor and peered through the ICU window. The bed the patient had been lying in was empty! The machines were gone too.

There was no need to panic just yet, patients were moved all the time. She went back to the first floor and asked about the whereabouts of Sam Tate.

" He should be still in there." Nurse Cooper told Rachel.

" Well, he isn't." Rachel replied, " He's gone. Has he been moved?"

Nurse Cooper checked the records, " Nope."

" Hmm." Rachel was stumped. There was something weird going on and she had a feeling Dr. Middleton had something to do with it.

Her mobile phone went off and she answered it.

" He's what?" Rachel was stunned when she was told the news, " but…he was supposed to be here in a coma!"

Morag Bellingham wasn't going to be happy about this at all.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Morag was very angry…how could they not know Sam Tate had woken from his coma and left the hospital? Something was very wrong here. She must get to the bottom of this before Laura found out.

_Laura…if she finds out, she'll hate me_. Morag thought. _But if she'll let me explain than perhaps she will see reason. _She hoped.

Morag burst into the hospital and went straight for Rachel who was waiting for her.

" How could you let this happen?" Morag demanded.

Rachel winced, " Morag…."

" I know that you are a very competent doctor Ms. Armstrong, but how could you not know that Sam Tate would wake from his coma? You told me he would be less than capable of getting out of his bed…and now he's been found dead."

" Morag, I was not in charge of the patient." Rachel tried to defend herself, " that was not my ward. I only knew about Sam just awhile ago. I was just as surprised as you are to learn he'd woken from his coma and disappeared from hospital."

" So who was in charge of him?" Morag asked impatiently.

" Dr. Ian Middleton." Rachel paused, " I can page him if you want me to."

" Yes please."

20 minutes later, Dr. Middleton appeared, " What is it Rachel? I'm in the middle of a consultation."

" Dr. Middleton…what in God's name has happened to Sam Tate?"

Middleton blinked and pushed his glasses up his nose, " I beg your pardon?"

" I've been informed Sam Tate's body was found near Stewart's Point. I was told he had zero chance of ever waking from his coma and even if he did, he'd be in a vegetate state."

" I…" Middleton spluttered but the woman barged on.

Morag crossed her arms, " When did Sam Tate wake up?"

Middleton cringed, this was it. His career was over. He was standing in front of a woman who put people behind bars.

" A week ago."

" And you never thought to tell anyone?" Morag's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Middleton sighed and his shoulders sagged, " I couldn't. Sam threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

" Tell us what happened Ian." Rachel urged him.

" Well…Sam woke from his coma and went I went to check his vitals, he must have knocked me out because I woke up on the floor of the hospital ward." Middleton gestured to the bruise on his forehead, " That's where I got this bruise from. He then blackmailed me into giving him morphine to keep the pain away so that he can get his revenge."

" And did he carry out his revenge?" Morag asked.

Middleton shrugged, " I truly don't know. He told me the best revenge was to hit his wife where it would hurt. This was two days ago."

" He's been alive for a week and you never told anyone?"

Middleton shook his head miserably.

" Do you realize what could have happened? Mr. Tate could have gone after his son. Killing his son would have been his revenge." Anger boiled over, " Dr. Middleton, you are the most incompetent, corrupt doctor met. And I'm going to make sure you never practice again." With that, Morag stormed out of the hospital.

* * *

Sam's death was in the paper. On the first page to be exact. The title read, **MAN'S BODY FOUND NEAR STEWARTS POINT** and it went on to say he was found stabbed to death, killer unknown.

Morag folded the paper and put it in her bag. Her mobile rang and she answered it.

" Hi…are you still coming over?" Laura asked cheerfully.

" Um…yes, I am." Morag hesitated.

" Great. I'll put the kettle on." Laura said.

I might need something stronger than that. Morag thought, " All right. I'll see you then."

They hung up and for the first time ever Morag wasn't looking forward in seeing Laura.

Laura opened the door and saw her newspaper had arrived. She picked it up and turned it over. The headline screamed back at her as her blood went cold.

" Body found dead…Sam?" Laura stared at the paper, wondering if they have gotten it right.

A few minutes later, Morag arrived. Laura was sitting on the couch, holding the paper in her hand.

" So…you know." Morag greeted her. Laura looked up. Her face was blank.

" How could this be?" Laura whispered, " He drowned! The newspaper here says he was found stabbed to death! Do they have it right? Newspapers are known to be wrong."

Morag was silent.

" Morag?" Laura frowned, " Do you have anything to do with this?"

" No! I didn't kill him. I only just found out today he-" she stopped.

" He what?"

" He fell off that cliff but he didn't drown. He was bought to hospital the same night you were and was put into a medically induced coma. The doctors assured me he had no chance of ever waking up. And if he had, he's most likely be a vegetable."

Laura stared at her, trying to comprehend to what she was actually telling her.

" You…lied to me?" Laura whispered. " You looked me in the eyes and told me he drowned that night. I cannot believe you Morag!"

" Laura please-"

" I love you Morag. I trusted you…and you betrayed me!" Laura stood up and threw the newspaper to the floor.

" I had to do it." Morag held out her hands pleadingly.

" _Why_?" Laura demanded.

Morag sighed again. This was it, the moment of truth was about to come out. " I did it….because I love you."

Laura glared, " You don't lie to someone you love." Laura said, ' Awhile ago you said you didn't want any secrets between us. Well Morag Bellingham, I believe that makes you a hypocrite!"

The words stung. " I also did it to protect you. To protect you and your son."

" Sam Tate could have gone after me or Jacob. So how can you call that _protecting_?" Laura took a few steps closer. Her eyes were wild, face red.

" I'm very sorry you had to find out about this. I never wanted to hurt you-"

" You've done more than hurt me." Laura snapped and what she done next stunned them both. She gave Morag a stinging slap on the cheek.

" I never want to speak to you again." She whispered fiercely, " Get out of my apartment."

" Laura-"

" I said get _out_!" Laura shouted. Morag picked up her handbag and left the apartment.

Laura slammed the door shut. She grabbed the paper and threw it in the bin. Then she sank back onto the couch and started to sob.


	15. EPILOUGE

**EPILOUGE**

Morag sat down on the bench and put her face in her hands. Where did things go so wrong? Why couldn't Laura listen to reason? Why didn't she just listen to her?

She's right though. Morag thought, I am a hypocrite.

Her betrayal had just cost her the woman she loved.

* * *

Kath walked along the beach and saw Morag Bellingham sitting on a bench not too far away. Morag looked very upset about something and Kath wondered what has happened between her and her sister? She knew about their secret relationship. She knew what had happened between Sam Tate and her sister. She knew everything that has gone on in Laura's life.

She had to know…every last detail. She studied Morag for a little while longer before continuing on her way.

Kath entered the motel and went up to her room. She cut out the newspaper article about Sam's death and tacked it up on her bulletin board. She couldn't even see it now…it was covered with articles that had something to do with her sister, her friends, family and her lover.

It won't be long now.

**TBC**

_**This will be continued in the Part Iv of my series. Here's a sneak peek:**_

_**Summary: What if someone looking exactly like you is determined to take over your life? **_


End file.
